


It's my lucky number

by Nocturnesan



Category: Gungrave
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnesan/pseuds/Nocturnesan
Summary: A little friendly target practice between friends.





	It's my lucky number

**Author's Note:**

> What is a summary anyway? Pff. This is SHORT and I think like the first fanfic I ever wrote? It's not great, but ya know I think it's OK enough. Working off of thirty kisses with the theme of 10. :p

It was a hot day, very hot. You could see the heat rising off the pavement of the city, it made everything seem smaller then it usually was. Traffic seemed to crawl and everyone seemed to be far more caught up in things today then usual. Tempers flared with the heat, and so it had been a busy day for the black haired man, of course it was always busy for him.

He was Brandon Heat, Millennion's number one sweeper, the best of the best, and so his days were never boring, though in the back of his mind he at times wished they were. Of course despite the heat the man showed no signs of discomfort, it seemed as if he was not the sort who had any emotion at all, rarely seen to smile and never seen to cry.

He stood for a brief moment over the bodies from his latest assignment, gazing down at them with indifferent brown eyes and the smallest hint of what may have been a frown. He turned away and left the room quietly, moving smoothly down the hall and outside into the heat of the late afternoon. The rest of his small team followed after him, a couple of them chatted quietly, one of them approached Brandon and gazed up at him with a thoughtful look in his eye. "Nice job in there aniki, I think that was one of our quickest sweeps ever." The short black haired man smiled at Brandon a bit, chuckling lightly as he pulled idly on his brown jacket, shaking his head as he covered his eyes with a hand. "It's damn hot today though..I sure as hell hope that's the last assignment for the day, eh aniki?"

Bunji wasn't really surprised that Brandon didn't answer him, the man so rarely ever said anything anyway and that was perhaps part of what he liked about him. When Brandon did speak it was always a very good idea to pay attention, as whatever he said would be important, or meaningful. Bunji just let out a slight sigh as he walked beside the taller man, he was half tempted to take off his jacket, but thought better of it fairly quickly and pulled it up a bit.

"You should practice.." Bunji glanced up at Brandon, rather startled by his companion's words. "Practice? Well OK aniki, you want to go to the range? I rather you came with me, so we can compete." He winked at Brandon a bit and the other man laughed softly and nodded. "Great!"

And so the two met later on in the day at the range, both of them ready for some friendly competition. Of course Brandon almost always beat Bunji, but perhaps today would be different.

10 targets, 10 bullets, 10 shots, it was a contest of great skill and Bunji was determined to win this one. He kissed his guns for good luck and playfully offered to do the same to Brandon's, but the man simply shook his head and then the two started. The results were returned and Bunji whooped with joy. "Hot damn aniki, did you see that? And you said I needed practice." Brandon glanced over to the other and offered a faint smile. "Good job.." He said softly, eyeing his own targets, he'd missed one. Bunji patted the man on the back. "Heck, it's OK. It's been a long day and 10 is my lucky number." He smirked and Brandon arched a brow slightly before laughing a bit and nodding his head.


End file.
